


The Concert Myth

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: A concert myth where your wish will come true if you hear your own voice
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Concert Myth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pair  
> I love rap line <3

Different colored lights were everywhere. People almost exchanging faces at how close they were. Jooheon can hardly hear himself thinking. He just wanted to see his favorite artist live who was unfortunately on the latter part of the line up. Not that the first artists were bad but he didn’t know them and people kept jumping and pushing, he wasn’t used to any of this.

He turns around with a pout to see his hyung who dragged him here dancing to the music of the current artist on stage.

“Hyung!! Minhyuk-hyung! How many more artists ‘til Baek Yerin?”

Minhyuk wasn’t even looking at him, eyes still closed and losing himself to the song being played with his red cup up in the air as he sways.

So Jooheon tries shouting again.

This time, Minhyuk spares him a glance “What the fuck are you saying?! I can’t hear you!!”

Jooheon internally groans, pushing his black bangs back in frustration, he comes closer to his friend “I said, is Baek Yerin close to performing?”

“Ahhh” Minhyuk gives a loud woo to the artist who just finished the song on stage before he returns to Jooheon “I think she’s coming up real soon! Maybe just one more and then she’ll be on!”

Jooheon checks his phone, nervous as heck thinking his mother and father could sense that he was out and lied to their faces.

“Stop worrying! Just enjoy it will you? We’re here to have fun, not you be a nervous wreck!” Minhyuk tells him as he pats his friend on the back

Jooheon gave him a small smile, he really appreciates that Minhyuk asked him to go to this festival, albeit having to lie to his parents but he couldn’t risk them knowing. Not after Minhyuk is already on their list of ‘problematic children’. He just really liked music and indulged himself in some indie music and sometimes even rap and rock but he had to do it secretly because all that was allowed in his household was church music or music that was played for the Lord. Not that he hated it, but he wanted to listen whatever was current, or hidden gems or whatever artists had to offer. Music was so diverse, it could help you process emotions, widen your horizons, meet new people and in this instant, go do what his parents would never allow him to do.

The music festival wasn’t bad, he just wasn’t used to it, it was his first one after all. All he ever did was go to church, go to charities held by the church, go to celebrations that the church hosted… Yeah okay, he was a very sheltered child and his parents were very strict at how they wanted their son to grow up. But he couldn’t really blame them, just watching the news made him see how dangerous the world is and all of it’s uncertainty scared him too.

“I’m just gonna go pee and grab another drink, you want something?” Minhyuk says pointing to the trailer where people lined up

“No” Jooheon shakes his head “But I’ll come with you”

It was Minhyuk’s turn to shake his head “Don’t be ridiculous! Enjoy here, I might take a while cuz I’m gonna try and see if I can get the number of the cute seller in the cap and jorts!” the blond is already turning around and making his way through the crowd.

Jooheon most definitely did not want to go see his friend flirt so he opted to stay in place with a bunch of strangers who were paying attention to the new artist on stage. He thinks the artist is named Ph-1 and before he knew it, he was unconsciously tapping his foot and nodding along to the performance. He should definitely check this artist out when he gets home. The crowd started being more hyped and were starting to shout cheers as the guy on stage asked everyone to jump on his signal. _Oh boy_ , he thinks, it’s gonna be awkward if he was the only one who doesn’t jump in these sea of people. What he doesn’t know is that someone was already eyeing him head to toe at his whole dilemma.

He feels himself jolt in surprise as the blond guy beside him (who he noted was handsome in a leather jacket) grabbed his wrist and raised it up in the air.

He faintly hears a “Dude! Jump!!” before the crowd goes wild as they all jump and shout cheers. On instinct, Jooheon raises his other hand up and jumps as well. It was definitely exhilarating even though he didn’t know what the hell was going on. Everyone kept jumping while yelling a “hey! hey! hey!”

Jooheon found himself laughing at how happy everyone looked with the jumping and shouting. The guy on stage takes a one last bow and thanks the audience for their energy. He claps fast while hollering as the artists walks off the stage.

“Good, it finally looks like you’re enjoying”

The blond guy, standing beside him commented with a smirk. Jooheon can feel himself blushing. Suddenly feeling a lot more shy again as he sees the boy eye him from head to toe. And Jooheon knew that behavior was rude, he was told that when he was young BUT he didn’t seem to find it offensive as much as he found it flattering instead.

“Sorry I grabbed on to you like that. It looked like you were having a whole ass debate in your head” the blond boy laughs at him “I’m Changkyun by the way”

Jooheon was taught not to talk to strangers but he was also taught not to be rude “Thank you, I’m just not quite.. used to all of this”

“Oh? It’s your first time here?” Changkyun raises his eyebrow and Jooheon notices the eyebrow piercing on them, which he found incredibly attractive by the way.

“Y-yeah.. This isn’t quite my thing at all”

“So why are you here then? Are you on some school research?” Changkyun pokes fun at his sweater that was a little bit too nerdy for this kind of environment

“N-no!” Jooheon fights back “I just wanna see Baek Yerin live, at least once”

“Oohooooo. An Baek Yerin fan? Well you're lucky, she’s up next” Changkyun points to the stage where Baek Yerin and her band was preparing for the stage

Jooheon perked up at the sight of her on stage. Finally, he’s gonna hear her live! This was the moment he was waiting for the whole night. He takes a look back to the trailer to see Minhyuk was still trying his best to flirt with the dude in jorts. Looks like he’s going to enjoy her performance alone.

“I’m a fan of her too, what’s your favorite song?” Changkyun strikes up a conversation again. Jooheon realizes that he was being talked to again by this stranger who he finds too hot for an actual stranger.

“Maybe it’s Not Our Fault”

“Dude! I love that song too, but I think I love Zero better”

“What! No way! Maybe it's Not Our Fault is definitely better” Jooheon argues with a pout

“Zero is just so unique from all her other songs, the feelings and her voice was so raw” Changkyun argues back

“Maybe it’s not out fault is so relaxing and brings out the best texture of her voice. It’s surely her best track”

Changkyun laughs and Jooheon notices the little dimples that come out.

“Well hopefully she performs both songs so we’ll be satisfied” Changkyun says as he faces front again and howls a whistle as Baek Yerin introduces herself to the crowd.

Baek Yerin did not sing either of the songs. Jooheon still enjoyed her set though, it was definitely worth sneaking out and waiting for her to perform. Her voice was just angelic and was even more amazing live. He hollers and screams cheers as Baek Yerin leaves the stage and waves to the crowd, ending her set.

“Well I guess we both didn’t get what we wanted” Changkyun chuckles beside him

“But oh She was just! She was amazing! I can’t believe I finally saw her sing live. This whole thing is so worth it” Jooheon was still in bliss, thanking the Lord for this night going smoothly and that it happened since he wasn’t betting on seeing her perform again after this, too scared to go out once more and get caught.

“She’s going to hold a mini concert next month or so I heard”

“What?! Really?!” Jooheon quips in excitement. A whole concert just Baek Yerin?? Oh that would definitely be the dream! But his face falls as he remembers that he won’t be able to go.

“I think it’s gonna be on the 25th, I’ll see you there?” Changkyun winks at him

Jooheon feels his heart do a little jump as he stutters “N-no.. I won’t be a-able to go”

Changkyun frowns at him “Why not dude? It’s gonna be awesome!”

Jooheon sighs “I have… strict parents. I won’t be allowed to go”

“Allowed? Dude just go without their permission, you’re going to a concert, not commit a crime”

Jooheon wishes it was THAT easy. But it never was, this night was planned meticulously so that he was able to go, telling his parents that he and Minhyuk got partnered in a history project that they needed to work overnight on that’s why he had to go on a sleepover at his friend’s house. Thankfully his parents believed him but not without the proof of seeing a good grade on the project later on.

“Tell you what” Changkyun says as he whips out his phone and hands it over to Jooheon “I’ll text you the details and stuff so we can both go”

Jooheon stares at the phone offered to him, reluctant to give his details out to a stranger even though the offer of seeing Baek Yerin live again was very tempting.

Changkyun rolls his eyes and grabs Jooheon’s hands to put his phone on them “Just put in your number, I swear I’m not a serial killer, just a fellow Baek Yerin fan”

Before Jooheon can refuse, the phone gets snatched out from his hand and he sees Minhyuk already typing on it

“Hey!” he calls out to his older friend

“And done!” Minhyuk says as he saves Jooheon’s number and gives the phone back to Changkyun. Apparently he was there watching his friend converse with the blond stranger in a leather jacket this whole time and was waiting for a good opportunity to show up.

“Thanks man” Changkyun says to Minhyuk then sees the contact name saved as “Honey<3”

“Honey huh” Changkyun gives him a smirk again and even lets his tongue peak out a little “Well, I’ll be texting you _Honey”_

Jooheon watches as Changkyun walks away, disappearing into the crowd before turning to his friend

“Minhyuk hyung!” he sternly shouts

“What?? He was hot, and I know you liked him” Minhyuk shrugs

“He was a stranger!”

“Joo baby, everyone is a stranger until you befriend them”

Jooheon gives him a pointed look

“Oh come on, he was just asking your number, not your bank account! Loosen up a little! Did you NOT have fun today?”

Jooheon hesitantly nods

“And do you not want to go to a Baek Yerin concert?” Minhyuk asks again

“I want to..” Jooheon replies in a whisper

“Then that hot dude will tell you the details and you will go”

“B-but”

“No buts!” Minhyuk hangs his arm around his friend “Let’s go home okay, I’m sure you’re pretty tired too and you need to go home early tomorrow”

* * *

It’s been a week since that night. Jooheon still feels elated with seeing his favorite artist live. He even checked out the PH-1 guy and loved the music that he offered. That festival really opened his mind to a lot more singers and he silently applauded himself that he went through that night. Though some unexpected things (ehem hot guy named changkyun talks to him) did happen, he still relives that night as one of his best memories.

“Jooheon, is your teacher done grading the project you and Minhyuk did?” his mother’s question wakes him up from his reminiscing

“Yes, mother. We got a good grade on it”

“May I see the results, son?” his father inquires and his mother nods along

He stands up from his seat at the dinner table to go to the couch where his school bag was placed and gets the term paper that they did. He hands it over to his father, seeing the big A- red ink written over it and gives an approving hum and passes back the paper to him.

As he returns the paper back into his bag, his phone buzzes on the coffee table near the couch (because phones are not allowed to be used at meal times). The preview shows an unknown number and just says “heyyyy”. His eyebrows raise in curiosity but before he can open the text and reply, his mother calls him back to the dinner table and tells him that he should not keep the food waiting.

When dinner, chores and evening prayer was done, Jooheon plopped himself on the bed and looked at the time on his phone. He saw the text message previews from the unknown number again and opens it.

> \+ 61 0106 996: heyyyy
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: the details for the concert is out!
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996:
> 
> Baek Yerin MINI CONCERT
> 
> June 25th
> 
> 82 Street Club
> 
> 8 to 10PM
> 
> Tickets will be sold soon
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: I’ll see you there, Honey ;)
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: this is Changkyun btw

Jooheon groans. He forgets that he never introduced himself and Minhyuk saved his name as Honey on Changkyun’s phone. Will he even introduce himself now? He can easily block his number and act like they never met but that would be rude, wouldn’t it? This guy went out of his way to text him details of the concert. He should at least thank him, right?

> Honey<3: Hi Changkyun, thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it :)
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: So I’ll see you there?
> 
> Honey<3: No, I probably won’t be able to. Sorry.
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: because you’re parents won’t allow you??
> 
> Honey<3: Yeah…
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: oh come on, who knows when Baek Yerin would have her own concert again?
> 
> \+ 61 0106 996: Don’t you wanna hear her sing for 2 whole hours and not 5 songs in a festival?

Jooheon is realllyyyyy tempted. Of course he knows this is a rare experience. Not many indie artist have the opportunity to hold a concert and this was her very first too, he knows this is a big deal and that he should grab any chance he gets.

He sees the time was already 10PM, reminding him that it was getting late. He better get some sleep for the early classes he has tomorrow. He decides to ignore Changkyun’s last text even though he wanted to answer a big YES, it was just not realistic.

* * *

For the following days, he just stares at the concert details that was texted to him, not even having the guts to reply. He keeps re-typing replies that he never sends or trying to make up an excuse to his parents on how he will go to the concert secretly. He groans at his indecisiveness. To be honest, he doesn’t know why he’s so bothered by this. He should know that he doesn’t have the chance to go, he should’ve been satisfied with what the festival gave him.

He sits at the chairs the bus stop provides, still staring at the damn concert details as if he hasn’t memorized it yet. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, prays to God that he would have even the slightest chance of going and it seems like God heard him already as his phone started ringing. Jooheon almost threw his phone away in surprise because of the abrupt noise. He sees it was Changkyun’s unsaved number calling. Why hasn’t he saved it yet anyway? Or even blocked it yet? He swallows dryly before his shaking thumb overs the accept button and presses it.

“H-hello?” Jooheon starts

“What are you reading?” Changkyun says seriously

“Reading???”

“Yes, what are you reading that had you staring holes on to your phone?”

Jooheon looks around him trying to look for him.

“Are you here?!”

“No, I have witch craft powers” Changkyun chuckles

“Yahh…” Jooheon pouts, still trying to find someone who resembles Changkyun

“You’re wearing a blue sweater and a white shirt and some slacks” Changkyun adds

“You stalker!” Jooheon replies with shock “Where are you??”

The phone call was dead silent for a minute until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to be greeted by the same boy he was looking for.

Changkyun drops the call and puts away his phone “Yo!”

“What are you doing here?” Jooheon knew it was kind of hostile to ask him that

“Can’t a guy ride the bus?” Changkyun scoffs jokingly

Jooheon mumbles a small “whatever” and crosses his arms when he goes back to his seat.

“Sooooooo…” Changkyun gestures his hand in the air as if he was waiting for Jooheon to tell him something

“Soooo what?”

Now it was Changkyun who was rolling his eyes “Have you decided on what to wear for the Baek Yerin concert? Don’t tell me you’re going in a sweater again even though you’re adorable in it. Why not try something new hm?”

Jooheon sighs “I told you.. I can’t go”

Changkyun gasps in shock, overreacting as if it was new information “No way”

“Yes way~” Jooheon deadpans

“That’s impossible _honey_!” Changkyun overreacts again, clutching his heart like it was in pain “because I already bought us tickets!”

Jooheon’s mouth drops open but he quickly shut its “But-”

Changkyun places a finger on his lips to shush him “no buts! Now you have to go or else the ticket will go to waste”

Before Jooheon can even answer, Changkyun stands up as his bus arrives “I’ll text you later _honey!”_

Changkyun even gives him a little wave and wink as Jooheon stares in awe, rendered speechless at the blond’s actions.

He bought him a ticket already? They weren’t even friends. Heck! How is he even so confident that he will actually show up? But Changkyun was right, the ticket would go to waste if he didn’t go and it seems like this is the answer God gave him.

* * *

When he gets home, he goes ranting to Minhyuk on how crazy and completely unbelievable Changkyun is. Telling his friend that now he feels obligated to go or basically he’s been blackmailed to go.

“You aren’t being blackmailed you big baby, you can literally not show up and he won’t ever see you again” Minhyuk says

Yes of course, he still has that option but was he going to refuse?? He was annoyed, not stupid. He also felt really irked that now he’s going to panic over this more than he already did. Especially feeling displeased at how Changkyun dissed at his outfit. Which by the way is very comfy and practical. Sweaters are the best. Minhyuk laughs at his story time, saying “ahhh youth, kids flirt like these nowadays?” but also agreed that Jooheon had to change up his get up a little bit for the concert, just because.

* * *

Only a week before the actual concert and Jooheon feels like shit. Half of his mind just wants to quit. He got a failing mark on his calculus test. He knows his father will not like this at all. Jooheon can practically hear his father screaming at him while his mother sighs in disappointment, wondering where they went wrong, as if their son has killed a man or was caught doing narcotics. And just as he thought he was already having a hard day, it was raining cats and dogs while he was walking to the bus stop. Now he’s upset and wet all over. Great he’ll be scolded for 2 things now.

“Why the long face, honey?”

Jooheon jumps in his seat. Surprised to see Changkyun smiling at him, those little dimples making an appearance again. Jooheon sighs, he wasn’t in the mood to joke around with anyone as of now. But before he knows it, he was getting dragged into the cafe near the bus stop by Changkyun’s hand.

Changkyun walks towards the counter and orders two hot chocolates. He gestures for Jooheon to sit down on a vacant table while he gets their orders. Jooheon didn’t have the energy to argue nor did he want to go home anyways so he figures, why not? No one turns down free hot chocolate, that’s just a hate crime.

Changkyun hands him his drink while mumbling a small “thanks”. He holds the cup tightly in his hands, wanting to feel the warmth of the drink for a peace of mind.

“Everything okay?” Changkyun asks more seriously now. No more of that teasing tone or smirk present.

“I failed my calculus test”

“Oh thank god”

Jooheon snaps his head upwards with an eyebrow raised “Excuse me?”

Changkyun laughs, he rakes his hands through his blond hair “I thought” he bites his lip “I thought something bad happened”

“Failing a test _is_ bad!”

“ _Honey_ ” Changkyun starts. There was something about the way Changkyun said it with his deep voice that made it different for Jooheon “It’s just ONE test. You still have like a hundred more to take, don’t worry about it too much”

Jooheon sighs “I know but my parents make such a big deal out of it. I’ll get a big scolding when I get home. It’s always like this.. so hard to be a good son” he stares outside the window, watching the rain pour down.

“You’re literally the poster child of being a good son”

“Apparently my parents think otherwise”

Changkyun frowns as he realizes it. Jooheon wasn’t kidding when he said his parents were strict. The boy literally failed ONE test and here he was feeling disappointed about himself because he felt like he wasn’t enough. One test made him feel that way. Actually no, scratch that, his parents made him feel that way. Changkyun wasn’t one to say how parents were to raise their kids but the sight before him is just plain sad.

“That sucks ass but you know what?”

Jooheon looks back curiously at him.

“Fuck that shit!” Changkyun says confidently “You’ll do better on the next one! I’m sure! And you’ll forget it in a few months, when you look back, it’s gonna be just a funny story to tell yourself”

Changkyun looks directly at his eyes “Everything is going to be fine, I swear”

And somehow, Jooheon felt like things would be fine. Just because the person in front of him, who he barely knew, told him so. Deep down in his gut, he knows all of this is strange, to be told by someone to just ‘fuck it’ but it comforts him. So he nods and sips the hot chocolate, going back to looking at the rain outside, feeling much better.

* * *

Time seems to fly as the date of the concert gets closer. Jooheon doesn’t know if it’s his nervous or excited but maybe it’s both. Changkyun texts him from time to time, to remind him about the concert, even sending a picture of the two tickets he bought for them. Jooheon has reluctantly said thank you for them (even though it was against his will, he was still a child raised with politeness). He even picked out an outfit already with Minhyuk’s help. Changkyun teased him over and over saying it better not consists a sweater. If Jooheon could flick someone’s head over text, he would definitely have done it. Not because he hated Changkyun, but maybe because he felt like they were friends that could acceptably do that with each other.

The night of the concert came and Jooheon was a nervous wreck. He told his parents that he would be staying over Minhyuk’s again for a movie night (which was Minhyuk’s idea by the way). Hopefully, with the universe on his side, his parents trust him enough not to call him in the middle of the night to check up on him and potentially get caught.

“Okay baby, let’s do a run over again” Minhyuk pats down his friend’s new clothes.

Jooheon was dressed up in a black polo that adorned a beautiful flower design with 3 buttons undone and tucked in his ripped skinny jeans, showing his fit figure well. His mother would surely have a heart attack if he saw his son dress up like this.

“If your mom calls me, I would tell her that you already fell asleep” Minhyuk says while fixing Jooheon’s hair which was pulled back with gel.

“If your mom attempts to call you, do NOT answer it, act like you have already fallen asleep long ago” Minhyuk reminds him

And Jooheon strangely jogs in place as if he was warming up for a boxing match

“Relax baby, just have fun tonight okay?” Minhyuk pats his back “If anything happens, you call me and I will be driving right over, okay?”

Minhyuk sounded like a really good older brother right now. The kind of brother that would help him rob a bank, no questions asked. That was the kind of friend Minhyuk was. Always helping him out try new things and step out of his comfort zone. His parents would call it a bad influence but Jooheon would call it being a good friend.

Jooheon’s hand was shaking as he held tightly on the subway’s hand pole. He sees his reflection on the glass and he asses himself.

_Not bad. Not bad at all._

He personally thinks that he looks.. different but definitely good. Hopefully good enough for Changkyun not to tease him anymore.

He gets off the train and walks for about 10 minutes til he gets to the concert venue. There were already people lining up outside. Even though he was an hour early. Changkyun said he wanted to have a little dinner before they go in the concert hall.

Speaking of Changkyun, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he sees the boy calling him.

“Nice outfit, those jeans look amazing on you” Changkyun greets

“What?? Where are you? I swear you have to stop doing this” Jooheon groans but his face was heating up at the comment

Changkyun lets out a big laugh on the other end “I’m sorry but it’s just soooo fun to tease you, Honey”

Ah yes, Honey. Still honey. He still hasn’t corrected Changkyun about his name. Well, his close friends and family call him honey. But does he already consider the boy close enough to let him call him that?? He honestly doesn’t know but he doesn’t really feel uncomfortable about it. During the few weeks of texting, he felt oddly close and friendly with the other boy even if he was always a victim of his teasing.

“Are you going to tell me where you are or we’re not gonna eat?”

He received only silence at the end of the call before it gets dropped. He looks up front to see Changkyun was walking towards him with a cheeky smile and damn did he look good. Blond hair half push backed and the signature leather jacket again. He was wearing a band shirt and some really tight jeans that accentuated his legs shape perfectly. Jooheon knows it’s bad to stare but he can’t help himself, not when someone looked like _that_.

“You up for some Mexican food?” Changkyun waves to his face “Earth to Jooheon?”

Jooheon quips a little ‘oh’ before nodding his head and following Changkyun to wherever it was they were getting food.

As they sit inside the restaurant, Jooheon kept fidgeting on his shirt, not used to so many buttons being open. He was about to close it all the way up until he hears Changkyun

“You look hot by the way”

_HOT?? HOT?! DID HE SERIOUSLY SAY HE LOOKED HOT??!_

Jooheon hurriedly removes his hand and abandon his actions of buttoning up. He coughs awkwardly while he rubs his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Relax will you? it’s not like I’m gonna eat you or anything”

Jooheon’s face heats up and he tries ~~(keyword: tries)~~ to relieve himself and drinks some water but the blond boy across him just really had to add more

“Unless you want me to”

Jooheon chokes on his water. He coughs out loud causing the people around him to look while Changkyun just laughs at him. Jooheon says his apologies to the other customers for his disturbance while Changkyun just stares at him with one hand propped on the table, chin placed on his palm, watching him like he’s some live entertainment.

“You’re so fun to tease, honey” Changkyun grins

Jooheon coughs again “It’s Jooheon”

“Oh, that’s your real name?” Changkyun hums “I like Honey more”

Jooheon just pouts at him but doesn’t say anything about it

Changkyun whips out his phone and types on it nonchalantly only for Jooheon’s phone to ding on the table, seeing it was him that the boy texted.

Before Jooheon can get to his open and open it, Changkyun grabs it first.

“Really? You haven’t saved my number?”

Jooheon reaches for it from the other boy’s hands “Yeah well maybe I’ll block it after this concert” he even stuck his tongue out with the threat

Changkyun the ever drama queen puts on a big pout and crosses his arms, voice a little high pitched “You wouldn’t do that, right?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes and opens the message to see it was a photo of him across the street, a full body photo of his outfit. He has to admit that he looked hot in the photo, maybe he’ll keep it as a memory of tonight.

“I told you, you really look good. You should wear this kind of style more often”

“My mother will scream if she sees how ripped these jeans are. I bet she’ll sew them up close”

They both laugh and eat their dinners quickly. Making conversations about how excited they were for the concert. Both of them theorizing what songs will be on the set list and how Jooheon got away with going there albeit with a little blackmail from Changkyun’s end.

They enter the small concert hall and luckily enough, both of them were pretty close on the standing pit. There were hundreds of other people who gathered there to hear her sing. Jooheon felt like this was the best night of his life, to finally experience a full blown concert of his favorite artist. At first he was kind of nervous, not knowing what to do with tons of strangers surrounding him but as the concert goes by, he felt a sense of comfort whenever he and Changkyun would sing a long with these so called strangers and cheered for precious Baek Yerin on stage. They finally both heard Zero and Maybe it’s Not Our Fault live, so all in all, mission was accomplished.

“Oh god, this is just amazing. All of you are just amazing. Thank you for coming tonight” Baek Yerin says to the mic. The crowd responds with a loud roar.

“I never thought I’d actually be up here today but it’s thanks to you guys that I’m here now” The crowd cheers yet again “Actually, I wished for this a long time ago. I went to a concert too, just like you guys, and this amazing singer told the audience a secret.. If we shout our wishes all at once, here at the concert, and if you can here your own voice, it means your wish will come true”

The audience shout oohs and ahs at the little story.

“And my wish really did come true” Baek Yerin says with a little sniff, her eyes watering at how thankful she is for this to happen

“Don’t cry!” someone yells from the audience which made her laugh and wipe her tears away. Soon the whole audience yells it too and some saying “we love you!” at the same time.

She nods and chuckles to herself “I want to do it again but with you guys. On the count of 3, all of us will shout our wishes at the same time, okay?”

Jooheon finds himself excited, this was already a memorable night and it felt intimate at this moment even with hundreds of strangers around him. He already knew what he was going to wish for. He’d would want for Baek Yerin to have another concert and for him to attend it again. He looks beside him and sees Changkyun wide grin.

“1, 2..” she starts to count, her mic pointed at the audience

On 3, everyone shouted their desires, wishes, goals. And it was loud, so loud that Jooheon only heard white noise until he hears one voice... but it wasn’t his. 

“I wish Jooheon would be happy!” He hears Changkyun shout

Baek Yerin’s story said that you’re wish will come true if you heard your own voice but what if you heard someone else’s instead?

He looks at Changkyun whose eyes were still in crescents and his mouth open so wide with a smile, out of breath as he finishes shouting his wish. His wish he used for Jooheon. Everything suddenly feels like it was in slow motion. His heart beating wildly in his chest, everything else blurring, only seeing Changkyun in his sight. And he thinks, just maybe, he wouldn’t block Changkyun’s number after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? ;A;  
> I'm so nervous because I've never written for this pair before but I really love JooKyun so sfbkjasbfad
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos!  
> Tell me what I can do to improve on writing them ><
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
